freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
BBC One Wales Analogue Shutdown
The BBC One Wales Analogue Shutdown was the process of permanently switching off the transmissions of BBC One Wales on 31st March, 2010. This technically isn't a logo per say, but since it is similar to articles such as CBeebies Sign-Off Screen, I thought it should slide. Description The video begins with the announcer announcing that the 2006 drama film The Flying Scotsman will be next... only to reveal that is for digital viewers only, and that within a moment, analogue services will be terminating in Wales permanently, making Wales the first country in the United Kingdom to be fully digital. After providing Digital UK's website, and a phone call for aid in switching to digital, the announcer gives one last goodbye to analogue television. Afterwards, the screen cuts to the famous BBC globe from the 1970's, which spins around with no music. The background then slowly zooms out of the screen before the plug to analogue television is pulled. Scare Factor Whilst it is definitely nowhere near as scary as the Northern Ireland analogue shutdown, it still may creep some viewers out, especially if watching late at night (ironically, this occurred around 11:45 pm). Although, the appearance of Digit Al the robot may startle a few if you won't go to sleep. Overall the scare factor is Medium! The lack of music and some of the announcer's wordplay could be intimidating, and the main reason for the scare factor! Frankly, this ident may be more depressing than actual frightening! If someone doesn't like this logo or probably gets annoyed by it, it can range from None to High! However, it's overall less scary than the CBeebies Sign-Off Screen! Video (Watch it if you dare?) File:BBC One Wales Analogue Final Closedown 31st March 2010 Transcription "Next on BBC One Wales, the true story of a man who built a record-breaking bike out of washing machine bits - no, really! But that's for digital viewers only, because we've come to the end of the line for analogue TV in Wales." "To continue watching BBC One Wales, please switch to your digital service. This is BBC One Wales on analogue, and in just a moment, it's being turned off, along with all the remaining analogue channels... forever! This will complete digital switchover in Wales, making us the first digital TV national in the UK. Tomorrow you will have to retune your digital equipment again to pick up additional channels. If you need more information, you can call Digital UK on phobe number, lines are open from 6am, or you can visit digitaluk.co.uk." "And that really is it for analogue television in Wales, engineers are standing by to pull the plugs as we reach another Welsh broadcasting landmark. Please switch to your digital service to continue watching BBC One Wales, but from everyone here at BBC Cyrum Wales... goodbye... to analogue television." Category:BBC Category:Not Logos Category:Not Logos but Chimes Category:Not Logos but Intros Category:2010 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2010